Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Team Eve!
by SapphireStarHikari
Summary: I suck at summaries, When Dawn gets washed to shore she meets four other eevees, not knowing what the future will bring she decides to join a rescue team, with the other rival team way ahead of them in training and them making fun of them who will shine the brightest? Rated M for swearing, Violence and maybe lemons in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is going to be a Pokemon mystery dungeon based on the character of Dawn, Of course they will be up against a rival team XD **

**Sorry couldnt think of anything to write... and by the way you are reading my fanfic on the princess eevees i thought i should transform the female and male characters into eevees... again...**

**Dont say you dont love it!**

**I dont own pokemon!**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hold on!"

I stumbled at the edge of the boat as my faithful partner yelled at me to hold on.

"I-i cant!" I yelped, the waves crashing into my face, thunder crashed overhead.

"Please! Just a little longer!" My partenr yelled, his yellow eyes dodging back and forth from me to the sea, full of terror.

"I-i!" I heard nothing else as everything went black.

[meanwhile somewhere else]

"Dammit May why wouldnt you step on the grid when you got told to!" Misty growled in annoyance, flicking her tail.

"Im sorry! i was nervous, Lyra didnt do it either!" May shrieked.

Lyra glared at May gritting her tiny fangs "Bitch" She muttered low enough so no-one could hear.

They all stepped from the rocks onto the sand, their paws tickling from the heat and feeling of it, Leaf sneezed making the others roll their eyes.

The Krabby lined up ready to blow their bubble attack into the horizon, before letting out their bubble, the bubbles danced with each other off into the sunset making the four eevees eyes shine, Leaf popped her head up "Its really beautiful isnt it guys?" She sighed.

They all nodded, May suddenly screeched making them shriek in pain and recoil their ears "What the hell May!" Misty growled.

"Oh my Arceus!" May ran over to the other side of the beach, as the others came closer the body of a younger Eevee came into view "H-hello? wake up! come on dude!" May prodded the Eevee making her groan and mutter something under her breath "Good shes not dead"

The younger female Eevee grunted and opened one eye to see the other four Eevees staring at her, she sat up lazily.

"Are you ok? are you hurt!" Leaf pratically screamed making Lyra cuff her around the ears.

She hissed "Damn you Leaf, She wont be if you make her deaf!"

The younger Eevee nodded "Im fine, but where am i?" She looked around bewildered at such a clean carefree place.

Misty laughed "Your on the beach next to treasure town! by the way my name is Misty"

"And my name is Lyra!" Lyra pondered.

May laughed "Ooh! i love introductions! My name is May!"

Leaf dipped her head in greeting "Leaf"

The Eevee smiled "Hi! im Dawn! Uh..." she looked at herself "Why do i have fur, and a tail?" Her eyes rose to the older eevees.

"Stop being silly, you was born this way" Lyra giggled.

May started humming something along the lines of 'Im on the right track baby i was born this way' and swinging her tail around in circles making the others sweatdrop.

"I wasnt born a Eevee!" Dawn cried as she looked at her reflection in the Ocean "I was born a human! well... im sure i was anyway..."

"Human?" They all asked, before Dawn could answer their question like thingy someone knocked Misty over making the others gasp in shock.

Two other pokemon had tackled Misty to the ground, One was a purple ball like shape with many craters around it, foul smelling gas puffed out of it, a white sign on its chest, he grinned.

The other one was a bat like being that had a dark blue body and purple inner wings, he didnt have any eyes or legs, he snickered.

I identified them as a Koffing and a Zubat by looking at them.

"Well well, what do we have here then?" The Koffing said gruffly as it picked a stone like object of the floor.

Misty hissed "Give it back! Its mine!" She lashed a paw out, just to be tackled to the floor by Zubat.

"Your so weak" Zubat laughed "If you want it, come and get it" He challenged as both him and Koffing sped off, leaving Misty with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Misty it will be ok, we will-" Leaf didnt get to finish as i spoke up.

"Lets go get that thing back" I said with a smile.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Thought it would be a good time to stop XD**

**Sorry was a little rushed and im not good at openings :( please bare with me :P**

**I already have a idea on how they are going to meet and stuff...**

**I will update this every 2 days, guess this will have about 200 chapters XD if i have the time for it :P**

**Nahhh the chapters might be short so that means it will be like 500 chapters _**

**You see this chapter took me 3 hours XD**

**So long D:**

**Well i will update on Sunday :P**

**Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyaaaaa!**

**This is going to be a very boring chapter unless i make it long, so its going to be seriously long so i can give you some sort of intrest in it :P dont dis!**

**OKAI! I DONT OWN POKEMON!**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Misty, Leaf, May and Lyra looked at each other before nodding "Yeah!" They all chanted into the air.

"Lets go then!" I giggled, leaping off towards the direction they fled to, it just so happened to be a beach cave.

We all padded into the cave, the only sounds where of dripping water and the footsteps of our paws.

The distant light of the entrance faded, it was almost completley pitch black, the only light was of the cracks in the ceiling "Everyone stay in single file, and grab onto each others tails so we dont lose each other!" I yelped as i felt a pair of strong jaws crash onto my tail "Could of done it lighter Misty" I growled, i guess it was just luck to know who it was, eh?

"Ok stay behind me- e!" A strong mud slap attack collided with my face making the others screech.

May hissed "H-hey! thats mean!" I could feel her brush past me, a few screeches and growls where heard before they stopped.

"It was just a Shellos, you ok Dawn?" May asked.

I nodded, though i dont know why i did, it was not like they could see me "Yeah, lets keep going..." I knocked the sticky bits of mud from my face before continuing onwards, The others at toll.

We fought a few Shellos and Kabuto, maybe even a few Anorith, until we entered the deepest part of the cavern, it was actually brighter than the rest of the places, there where many cracks around the cavern, leaving small spaces for light to pass through, Zubat and Koffing where laughing in the center of it, their backs turned to us.

Misty leapt forward "Give me back my treasure!" She screeched, Zubat and Koffing Yelped in suprise.

Zubat turned to Misty "And what if we dont?"

"Treasure eh? Guess this is more valuble than we thought Zubat" Koffing chuckled, Zubat joined in.

"You want it? come and get it!" Zubat hissed, making small shivers run up my spine.

I stepped forward "Fine then! We will!" I echoed through the cave, The others lined up next to me ready for a battle.

**[Change of mode, now into game battle mode]**

Dawn used growl, The foes Koffing and Zubat's attack went down.

The foes Koffing and Zubat stepped forward.

Misty used Tackle on Koffing, takes away 12 health.

Lyra used growl, The foes Koffing and Zubat's attack went down.

May used Tackle on Koffing, takes away 9 health.

Leaf used tackle on Zubat, Takes away 27 health.

Dawn used Tackle on Koffing, takes away 17 health, the foes Koffing fainted.

Zubat used Leech life on Dawn, takes away 7 health, adds 3 health.

Misty used Tackle on Zubat, Takes away 14 health, The foes Zubat fainted.

**[Back to normal :P]**

Koffing and Zubat are laying on the ground panting for breath "Fuck" Zubat growled as he struggled to get himself up,

"Here! take it! your victory was a fluke anyway!" Koffing gasped as he pushed himself off the ground, throwing the stone like thing back to Misty, before speeding off.

"Yay!" Misty laughed as she picked it up.

**[Time skip, to when they are at the Beach]**

Lyra cheered "Yay! we did it!"

Misty laughed "Thanks Dawn! We couldnt of done it without you!" She sang, taking out her rock object "This is what they took" She told me with a smile on her face "Its my treasure, it may not seem like much, but it means a lot to me" She explained "Look at the inscription in the middle" She pointed at it.

In the middle of the rock was a white symbol, made up of many swirls and circles.

'_This symbol seems familiar-'_

"Dawn, there are many bad pokemon out there now! they are being controlled by something, and we want to be the ones to find that thing out!~" Leaf continued.

They all looked at each other and nodded "We want you to form a rescue team with us!" They shouted in unison.

I choked on my words, _R-rescue team?! whats that! well... ive got nothing else to do... ok, what the heck!_

I nodded, unable to speak out what i was going to say, they all cheered with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"Great!" May cheered "The only problem is, we need to sign up first" The rest of them sighed.

"Whats so bad about that?" I asked feebly.

"You really want us to show you whats so bad about that?" Leaf laughed looking over to May and Lyra.

"Uggh!" They growled in sync.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**So rushed _**

**Yep i used the same words over, and over again, so yeah...**

**Sorry i will update on Tuesday :P**

**Byeeeeee ~.~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Srry its late!**

**Dont want to talk much so onto the story!**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO**

**Dawns POV**

Ok, now this is just ridiculous!

"Its gonna eat me!" Lyra screeched, with may screaming in the background.

Me, Misty and Leaf all sweatdropped.

"Come on! hurry up, its just a grid!" Leaf growled.

"May! Lyra! Dawn is younger than the both of you and she is so much more mature about this!" Misty boomed, making my ears recoil back to protect them from the sound.

"But-" I tackled them both onto the grid, making Leaf and Misty break down into laughter.

'Eevee, 5 eevee' we heard a low whisper sound from below, the gate creaked open.

"Told ya to hurry up May!" Lyra huffed "We would of already signed up by now if it wasnt for you!"

May snarled "Yeah, yeah..." She flicked her tail in annoyance as we all entered the guild base (Sorry forgot what its called XD)

Looking around we all gasped at the amount of detail and warmth built into the building, we quickly clumbered down the ladder.

Seeing multiple pokemon made me sigh "Guess we have to stay here for a while?" I asked them.

They all nodded.

"No! We dont have survey pokemon around here, off you go" I turned to the voice to come face o face with a brightly coloured bird, _Chatot_, i thought recording the information in my head.

"Uh! we arnt surveyors!" Leaf quickly blurted out.

"We want to become a rescue team!" Lyra cheered, Chatot froze for a moment before turning away and muttering something.

"A-are we allowed?" May stuttered, Chatot looked back to us with a serious expression.

"Uh, Sure! Follow at pursuit!" He chirped, clumbering off, we all raced to catch up to him.

Many pokemon turned to us as we passed, being at front just made the matter worse, i shrunk to the ground a little, hearing snickered made me flinch, i didnt bother to see the team who snickered, but i could tell it wasnt a very cheerful group.

[Time skip to when they get shown to their dorm place thingy XD]

Chatot looked around "Ok here it is, you will have to make do with sharing" He ruffled his feathers, in fear possibly but i couldnt tell.

"Uh who we sharing with?" I asked sheepishly, i heard footsteps coming through the enterance and turned to see 5 older Eevees, they looked much bigger and stronger than us, even if we all went up against them, i could tell that we would go down... furthermore in style.

"Who are THEY? and why are THEY in our dorm?" One of the eevees as- well... hissed, he has reddish silver eyes...

Chatot flinched "G-guildmaster told them to stay in this dorm with you..." He clenched his eyes closed ready for a blow of some sort that never came.

A coffee eyed eevee looked us all up and down "I like the arrangement" He smirked as he stopped and looked at me "Hmm... But this one seems so young, how can she possibly be in a rescue team?" He raised a eyebrow and winked at me, i narrowed my eyes, _Can tell hes a player from first impression..._

Leaf puffed out her chest "Actually, she is team leader!" She announced, i blushed a little and looked to her with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?"

Chatot coughed "Guess il let you introduce yourselves... and do... things" He was about to leave the room before stopping and turning to the guys "Oh by the way, try not to make too much noise, and be a bit more gentle with the younger one" He whistled and flew out.

The guys chuckled, And some of the girls made grunts of discust, i looked around at them all.

"I dont get it..." I muttered so that no one could hear.

The guys sat down in a line infront of us "Well then, might as well introduce ourselves..." The eldest one said with no emotion, he seemed to be in the middle, facing me.

"Im paul" He said gruffly, focusing his attention mainly on me, he smirked before motioning to the others.

"Drew" He motioned to a emerald eyed eevee, he was sat infront of may.

"Silver" He turned to the one who i had first heard speak, Silver grunted his hello, he was sat infront of Lyra.

"Gary"

Everything went silent...

I looked around "Uhm... Wheres Leaf?" I asked the girls.

They all shrugged before a sign of reconisation hit their faces, they lunged at me.

"Hey! get off me!" I squealed, i felt their paws cuff my ears.

I noticed that the guys had backed away and where grinning, speaking things i couldnt hear, for what seemed like ages i lied there until i felt them pulling themselves off me, i wriggled free.

"What the fuck!"

They looked at each other and shrugged "Next time that happens your on your own..." They all muttered, i looked around and spotted Leaf speaking to a angry Misty, and Gary laughing with the guys.

I frowned "I feel so violated..."

We all formated again, Gary was sat infront of Leaf smirking and engaging in conversation about who knows what...

Paul grumbled "Anyway, hes Gary" I noted he got along well with Leaf, he had Coffee brown eyes.

"And Ash" He pointed his muzzle to the youngest looking of them all, he had chocolate brown eyes and a playful grin plastered on his face, i smiled, he didnt seem so bad...

I cleared my throat "Well, my name is Dawn!" I stated proudly, The other girls sweatdropped.

"These are my friends Misty, Leaf, May and Ly-" I looked around "ra?"

Silence...

"Look! i found a-"

"LYRA WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO?!" i screeched, making her wince.

"I-i was on the roof?"

Everyone burst into laughter, i wiped a tear from my eye.

"Yeahh..." I turned back to them "Thats Lyra"

It all went silent again...

"Should we set the boundaries?" Misty asked, the other girls nodded, the guys groaned.

I perked my ears up "Why? Cant we stay next to each other, saftey in numbers right?" My ocean blue eyes where wide with curiosity.

The girls blushed crimson "N-no... we cant Dawn..." Lyra stuttered "Are you really that young and dense?"

The guys looked at us, Ash spoke up "Whats wrong with staying with eachother?" He asked.

Dawn shrugged "Ask them, they seem to know everything at the moment, im just pointing out that we would be warmer and safer if we stay close to each other..."

"NO DAWN!" the girls all shouted in unison, i backed away from the sound, tripping in the process.

I almost hit the floor before i felt a pair of strong jaws grip my scruff, i looked up to see Paul supporting me "T-thanks"

He smirked "Troublesome watch where you step next time..." He put me on the ground, the size comparison compared to me was huge, and i only just seemed to notice.

"Uh..." I turned back to the arguing girls "OK THEN! I WILL STAY WITH THEM WHILE YOU STAY AWAY! GOT IT?!" i screeched.

The girls turned to me "You sure?" I nodded "Ok!"

I sighed and turned to the window "Guess il be sleeping with you..." I turned to see Gary, Ash and Drew chuckling while Paul and Silver just smirked.

"What?" I asked

Paul continued smirking "Nothing, its getting late... maybe we should call it a night?" He turned to me, i looked back at the window "Guess so..."

"Well bye!" Before i could interpret what had happened The girls raced to the corner of the room where a nest of hay was set up for them all.

Paul flicked my muzzle with his tail, telling me to follow him, all of us lied down on a nest on the other side of the room, i lay next to Paul and Silver whilst Ash, Drew and Gary lay infront of me.

"Night" i muttered, before drifting off to sleep.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**SO RUSHED!**

**BUT I WAS VERY PLEASED WITH THE RESULT!**

**BYE! UNTIL SUNDAY! :D**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**arrrrghh! **

**Sorry for being a bit strange .**

**My friennd is over at mine and is being random, i need to be a bit more normal today otherwise we may go to a random off :O dat be so cool.**

**Ok then, i do not own pokemon, onto the story...**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I shuffled in my sleep, the fur of the other guys rubbed against my own making me shiver, i wasnt used to sleeping near guys so it was very uncomfortable and awkward at the same time, i opened one eye, and felt the sunlight glaze my eyes, i flinched and huffed before sitting up.

"Your awake?" Paul mumbled, one of his eyes gloomily opened, he looked up at me "Its really early, loudred wont be waking us for another hour or so..."

I flicked my tail "Guess im just nervous about the first day as a guild apprentice..." I muttered, Paul shifted so he was sitting infront of me, his pelt shimmered in the morning sun.

"I was the same... hey, maybe we should leave the others to sleep for a bit, want to go for a walk?" He asked, lifting himsefl to his paws and padding to the entrance and exit of the dorm.

"Sure!" I giggled softly, and blushed just as i did so. He chuckled.

"No need to be shy, its cute" He smirked as my blush darkened.

"S-shut up!" I whimpered, he patted my head with his tail.

"Heheheh, dont get compliments much do you?" He asked, starting to make his way through the guild base, i stumbled next to him, still blushing.

"Not r-really..." I looked to his face, a sly grin was plastered there, it made a static shock run up my spine, i almost tripped over from the distraction.

"Troublesome, how can you trip on nothing? wouldnt want that beautiful face of yours to get scratched now, would we?" He asked cooly, he nuzzled my flank, making me blush so hard i thought i would have a nosebleed.

"Your doing this on purpose!" I squealed, he chuckled evilly "Stop it! its not fair!" We left the guild base, me almost tripping over the steps of the ladder on the way up.

"Life isnt fair... And i wanst lying when i said you where be- nevermind..." He looked away, i swore i saw a dust of red tinting his cheek fur, i shrugged it off, and skipped next to him, we stopped behind a few bushes next to the guild, and sat down, starting a coversation.

"So when did you and the guys decide to make a team?" I asked "And what is the team called exactly?"

Paul started, looking at the clouds "Well, we where all friends at the start, we where all rouges, well... we where rebelious... youth eh?" He chuckled "Anyway, we where thought to of been some of the pokemon affected by the natural disasters, the rescue teams tried to catch us for the cash reward, we always got away though, team from the start... Then we met wigglytuff, he was a very strange pokemon, but yet, very friendly... We became quick friends, eventually the guilds best rescue team was sent after us, knocking us out and almost getting arrested, wigglytuff stepped in and offered for us to join and become a rescue team, of course, we accepted, knowing how fun it would be... That was how team Vee was formed..." He looked to me, i had my ears strained to listen.

"Wow, you have a lot of history..." I shuffled my paws.

"What about you?"

"Oh well... I was stranded on a beach, not knowing where i was, the girls found me, i didnt think i should of trusted them at first... but when i got to know them a bit better they actually wasnt that bad. A koffing and Zubat tried to take something of Misty, we worked together to get it back... and then we just... formed team Eve..." My ocean blue eyes shone from the memory of the start of our friendship.

He nodded "Guess we are the rival eevee teams then?" I turned back to him, both of us looking at each other, he leaned closer, our muzzles mearley touching.

"You have something on your cheek..." He nuzzled my cheek, i blushed a little "Your doing that on purpose! There isnt anything on my cheek!" I squirmed against his muzzle, he grinned and pinned me down on the grass.

"So what if there wasnt anything on your cheek? what you going to do about it?" He whispered in my ear, my breath hitched, he chuckled and flicked my leg with his tail "Your tensing up... Is this moment really that awkward?"

He was right, i was tensing up, my muscles tightened painfully, i nodded a bit, biting my lip "Kinda... The way your pinning me and all... can you... remove your paws..." I choked out seeing where his paws where, directly on either side of my chest, i blushed a deep crimson.

"As you say princess..." He moved his paws to either side of my body "This better?"

"Uhh... a bit..." I shuffled feeling a bit more comfortable "Why are you P-pinning me down exactly?" I asked with concern, he leaned down to growl something into my ear, making my body press against his.

"Its fun teasing you" He rubbed his muzzle on the frame of my ear making me let out a purring like noise, he snickered "Cute... very cute..." He prodded my cheek with his paw "Your fur is so soft to... You know i really like you..." He murmured, my blush ran down my neck a little, i tried to catch the words to speak, but it got caught in my throat.

"W-what? you L-like me?"

He chuckled "Not in that way troublesome..." He then frowned "You must be uncomfortable, il move..." He slided away from me and stepping away from me a little.

"Oh... yes, ok..." I sat up and padded to him "Paul... Thanks..."

He shuffled his paws "For what?"

"Being fun~" I sung, licking his cheek, he growled and leaped at me, sucessfully missing.

Giggling i ran away "Bet im faster than you!" I challenged.

Hearing the sound of paw steps stumbling after me, i guessed he took the challenge, racing to the enterance of the guild, until i was knocked of my paws and pinned down at the enterance.

"Beat ya..." He put one of his paws through the enterance.

I huffed, a scream emmited from infront of us.

"Argghhh! Pauls raping Dawn!" I sweatdropped, Lyra sure can take bad guesses.

"Nice one Paul!" Drew snickered "Have fun..."

I growled and squirmed underneath his grasp, i gasped "Can you get of me?"

He shook his head "Im returning a gift..." The others looked at us in confusion, even i didnt know what he was going on about.

"Paul wha-" I was stopped by feeling a warm tongue running up my cheek "Eeep!" I blushed, damn at this rate i would have a nosebleed.

He winked at me smirking "Good luck for first day..." He removed himself off me.

I stood up ruffling my fur "Thanks"

"So... What have you guys been up to?"

I looked to Gary "What do you mean?"

Everyone except me sweatdropped.

The girls looked at each other "Dawn tonight we need to talk to you..."

"Okay?" I responded confused.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXO**

**Nevermind... i feel like doing this daily now... i never have anything to do otherwise... and thats not good :O**

***Facepalm***

**So yeah i will be doing this everyday now... i keep updating it . so annyoing right?**

**Bye! see ya tommorow! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**[MAYS POV AFTER DAWN AND PAUL LEFT]**

"Hey airhead? you awake?"

I groggily opened one eye to see the emerald eyed eevee prodding me with his paw, what was his name again? d... Drew thats it! Drew is his name! "What do you want green eyes?" I growled.

"Dawn and Paul are gone" He frowned, it then turned to a smirk "Wonder what they are up to eh? but i need to speak to someone, someone who isnt a asshole like them" He tilted his muzzle so it was pointing at his team, they where peacefully sleeping.

I snorted unattractively "Why couldnt you bother one of the other girls?" Leaning forward and sitting up.

"You look fun! the others dont..."

I stared at him for a moment in disbelief before freezing "EEEEEKKK! PERVERT!" I screeched making my team mates fly into the air, fur bristling, the guys just grunted or chuckled before sitting up.

Leaf snarled "MAY WHAT THE HELL!"

"sorry..." I whispered sweatdropping, the other girls copied Leaf by snarling. Whilst the guys watched with smirking expressions.

Lyra stopped snarling and looked around "Hey wheres Dawn?"

"And Paul?" Silver added looking to May and Drew since they where the first ones up after Dawn and Paul.

"Dawn and Paul took a walk..." May looked to the girls.

"No! Shes too young to be doing stuff like that!" Misty suddenly screeched.

Ash looked at them with wide eyes "Really? how old is she?"

Misty mentally facepawed "W-well i-"

"See! Shes too young! shes only like 14... or something like that... i think- actually i dont know..." Lyra pointed out.

Silence.

They heard a thump, the girls screamed.

"Arceus dammit shut up women!" Drew roared, making everything go quiet, until they heard a husky voice from above them.

"Beat ya..."

"Shiitttt!" Leaf howled running out of the dorm with the others at toll.

Before i left i heard the faintest 'airhead...' i shook it off before making my way to Dawn, before she got raped...

**[PRESENT DAY LYRAS POV]**

Chatots morning toot sounded, bringing all the guild apprentices in.

"Ok then! Today lets do out best!"

'HOORAY!'

Everyone spread off, the guys had left us earlier to go talk to the guild master about something personal, Chatot fluttered over to us.

"Looking lost?" He chuckled "Follow me"

We followed him up one ladder to the mid base, and turned to the right.

"Okay, your going to be doing a job from this board today... Oooh! this looks like a good one!" He plucked a piece of paper from the board and passed it to us, we read it quickly.

I looked up "Your joking right? we are going to get a lost item? on our first day?!" I screeched making Chatot roll his eyes.

"Jeez you act just like team Vee when they got their first job..."

"We do not!" Dawn squeaked, making the rest of us sweatdrop.

Leaf stepped forward "Dawn, we got the same amount of team members, we practically act the same... well depends how you see that... and we are a team made fully of Eevee"

Dawn muttered something under her breath, i made out the words 'Paul... Hate... and Flowers' where does she get these things from? seriously though...

Misty grasped the paper in her jaws "Lets go girls!" We fist pumped the air before making our way to the destination we where assigned to...

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Id like to say thank you to RaveOn, and i would like to share a message with you Rave.**

**Im sorry my grammar isnt that good :( im not that good at english though i do like to write fanfiction, once ive finished this i will do a improved version... since this story will end up having about 600 chapters -.-'' that will take about 1 1/2 years... hopefully i will be better by then :)**

**I would also like to say something for brittq :P**

**This fanfiction will be a lemon, but that is after the 50th chapter, so its quite a while away... this will keep me pretty occupied from school so yeah... **

**Also**

**After christmas, my laptop will be taken off me... sorry but i might not update in a while, depending if my mum decides she wants me to keep my laptop, and i really dont know if i can write on a i pod... so yeah... **

**Sorry guys :( **

**But be prepared for tommorow :D**

**bye bye!**


End file.
